Zero's New Family
by zerofan1256
Summary: What if Zero was adopted by someone else? ( even though he wasn't really adopted) What is he met a broke down girl who has gone through a lot like him? Will he befriend her? Will he help her? Will they fall in love? There are questions to and an apology for Esmeralda (again Gommen! I ryhmed!) Any ways read and R&R please. Please?


Zero's New Family

By:zerofan1256

**Hello~! Yeah I haven't wrote for a month or two but I'm back~! I know that probably no one really cares but I don't care! So sorry to Esmeralda kitty cat because she encouraged me to keep writing "My Protector" and I shall once I have time because my teachers are craming us with lessons even if the tests are over and STAAR but anyways I had a lot of ideas but ah well~! And also my main character, Azami which means world of heart, she's going to do the POV for this part I'd just have way too many lines below but anyways R&R!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't ownVampire knight or Zero but I LOVE HIM!_**

_**Chapter 1**_

** _Visitors?_**

I was laying in my black and pink bed reading my Manga. My long pink hair flowing down on my bed I had a black headband with points coming out and I had beautiful blue eyes like the ocean, (as my mother _used_ to tell me). I had one piercing on the top of my right ear and two on the bottom of the same ear. On my left ear I had three piercings on the top. I had a charm braclet on my left hand and a chocker on my neck that had a silver skull on it. I was wearing a light purple shirt with a dark purple outline on the V-shaped hole from where my neck was at. The shirt had a white skull in the backround and there were words that said 'Hell' right over it in big black old fasioned letters. I was wearing black shorts with a siver chain over it and knee-high boots. I was also wearing my hoodie that was black and pink with dog ears on the top that my parents bought me before they was brutally murdered in front of me at age 5. My mother was Japanese and my father, American. It was like one of those Shojou's where the guy and the girl meet and from different states and get together, Ironic huh? Anyways they created me and my sisters, I have two you are younger then me by 3 years I'm 13 right now. I'm now living with my uncle, he's really nice and he's still my family. "Akira, Kazumi, Azami, Can you come in here for a second?" My uncle yelled/asked. Yep those are there names, but anyways I don't really go out of my room or eat because of .. well I told you that. I heard my sisters running down the stairs. "Azami come down or I'm telling!" Akira yelled. "I don't care!" I yelled back. I put in my ear plugs and laid back on my black pillows. I got back to reading my manga but then I felt all stressed and uncomfy even though I was in those 'cloud pillows' as they call them and they were so soft~! But anyways I sat my manga down and opened my window letting the fresh air blow into my face. I've always loved the smell of the air. It smelled like grass, the forest and it reminded me of my mother. She loved the forest and being outside to think. I looked at her picture that was by my desk and I picked it up staring at it. Water dripped down and I realized that it wasn't water, it was tears. And it was coming from me. I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve and sniffed a little. I then sat the picture down and took out my ear plugs. I paused my music and sat it down on my bed. My stomach growled. I haven't ate for a while and I never ate that much so I mostly filled myself with water. My uncle always said if I kept drinking liquids I'd blow up. I heard banging and talking along with Japanese and english mixed together that were inaudible I only heard "Stay .. Zero .. head." And that's it. I understood Japanese and really liked the culture. I then felt the curiosity get to me and before I knew it I was slowly heading downstairs. I looked around hoping not to get caught. I went down one step at a time. I then heard more then before. "I had heard that Azami hasn't been doing well either." A voice said, it sounded like a man. "Yes, well Azami has gone through tough times."

My uncle said to the man. "Well maybe Zero-chan and Azami-chan can become friends~!" The man said childishly and then a _**Thump! **_I peeked over and saw a man with hay colored hair on the ground fake crying. "Oww~! Zero-kun why do you hate me so~?" The man asked him. "Wow Zero's so cute!" Akira whispered but I could still hear it because of her chatter box mouth. "I want him, I want him~!" Kazumi whispered/yelled. The silver headed boy known as Zero heard and glared at them. They froze at his hay colored hair guy looked my way and we locked gazes. I gasped and looked away then ran upstairs leaving sounds of thumps behind as I ran. I felt as if I was being stared at and my hair covered my eyes. I gritted my teeth and recalled the memory of my parents murder.

**~FLASHBACK!~**

_Five year old Azami was in the living room of her home. She was playing with her toys until she heard a boom and voices in the kitchen that led to the __door. My mother ran to me and grabbed me. "Mommy, wheres daddy?" I asked innocently. "Your father's fine, but you need to go somewhere safe neh?" My mother said smiling at me. __**Boom!**__"Mommy! What's going on?!" I yelled. She kneeled down and opened a small door with wooden blind, where we stuck boxes. It got bigger then smaller at the end, I've always loved to play hide-and-seek with my parents. My mother sat me down and left for a while and were carrying my baby sisters, Akira, and Kazami. Yells were in the distance and I heard my dad yelling then he was cut off. "Mommy! Mommy what happened to daddy!?" I yelled tears welling up. "Shh, you'll wake your sisters up." She said getting in the small door with me. She started to cry. "Mommy?" I asked quietly. "Why are you crying?" I asked crying too. She hugged me with my sisters. "M-mommy?" I asked chocking on my tears. "It'll be okay, protect your sisters for me okay?" She said. I nodded. Crying more. She put my sisters in my arm. "Watashi wa anata o aishite." (I love you) I nodded smiling and crying. "Watashi mo anata o aishite." I said.( I love you too) "Where are you~?" The voice asked creepily. She pushed me behind the boxes and said. "Hide, be strong, I love you." And then she exited and shut the door behind her. I heard yelling screaming and something like a slash. I set the two babies down and moved over slowly to the door. I opened the wooden blinds a little in time to see my mother holding her arm. "What do you want?!" My mother yelled. "You of course." The man said smiling. My eyes got wide eyed. He then pulled out a huge sword and swung. Her head was cut off her neck and it was a clean cut. She didn't even have enough time to scream. I muffled a scream and cried. The blood splattered everywhere, I felt something wet on my face. I moved my hand to my face shaking. I wiped it and looked. 'H-her blood!' I mentally thought crying even harder. "Ah too bad!" The man said. "Well better keep going, gots more to kill and more tests." 'T-tests?' I thought. He started to drag my moms body outside. Leaving the head, her eyes still opened and her eyes were lifeless. Once he took the body I heard him pulling another. 'D-daddy's body?' I mentally screamed. He then walked over and said, "Little girl~! Little girl~! Come out come out~!" He said yelling out happily. I went back behind the boxes and hid, not daring to breathe. I stiffled out a cry and held onto my baby sisters. I heard him open doors and more after that. I hoped he wouldn't find me. He then opened the door that I was in. _

"_Found You." He said._

**So~? How was it so far? I shall reveal the past in the next chappy if your up for R&R or as in Rate and Review. Once I get 3 reviews I will continue. It's not that hard just write something about the story and click the glowing button and send it. Not so hard! Oh yeah have any ideas on this story u want? PM me or put it in the comment section. I may or may not do your but worth a shot! Oh yeah question of the day: Do you like younger Zero? Is he cute? And how old was he when his parents were killed? Okay not 1 but 3! Please post :P **


End file.
